When it Rains
by Troyella
Summary: Ok this is my first Princess Diaries story. Its C&J of course lol. Please review. Its just a one shot in response to first kiss challenge.


Ok this is my first Princess Diaries story ever! I am so exicted to post it although its not that great. It just a quick little one shot! Please review after! Thanks for reading! Oh yeah its for the First Kiss Challenge thing!

Rainstorms

Joe walked down the palace halls he come so familiar with in the last three years. The rain outside was hitting the windows very hard and Joe couldn't be happier that he was warm and safe indoors. He had been named the new head of security a few days ago and with new responsibility came new duties. Tonight he was to meet her majesty in her office to discuss security details as she and Rupert would be traveling to Spain next week.

As he approached her office, he knocked politely on the heavy wood door. He heard her soft voice telling him to come in. As he walked into the office, he was greeted with her soft eyes and warm smile. She looked nothing like her 34 years. She was young and beautiful with wavy blonde shoulder length hair, and crystal eyes that shone like the diamonds she was so accustomed to wearing. She was the mother of two boys, aged 6 and 4, wife of the king, second in line to the throne, and still the most beautiful woman Joe had ever seen.

"Good evening Joseph." He just loved how she always called him Joseph.

"Good evening Clarisse." Since he started working at the palace Clarisse made sure that when they were alone like this he called her Clarisse, just Clarisse.

He sat down across from her on the other side of the oak desk. The room was lit by the light on the desk and an inviting fire over in the fireplace. The rain outside was bashing against the windows more firecly now. An occasional bolt of lightening lit up the sky outside quickly followed by an intense boom of thunder that would rattle the pictures on the walls. The pictures were mostly of past Renaldi queens who had run the small country. None of which were as beautiful though as the one who sat in front of him now, thought Joseph.

"Well shall we get to work," Clarisse said as she looked into his eyes. Oh, she loved the deep green and speckled blue in his eyes. She could look at his eyes all night and not notice that the evening had slipped away.

"Yes we should." Joe put on his most professional voice and brought out his papers and maps as he began to explain the details to his beloved queen.

After an hour of talking business Clarisse was beginning to lose concentration. More than once in that hour she had stared into his eyes longer than necessary. She lived for the moments when his hand brushed against hers on the papers. Or when he had come around the desk to better show her something on the paper and she had leaned closer to him so she could smell his aroma.

The storm still continued outside even though it was well past 10'clock. Joe began to notice Clarisse was losing interest and he stopped for a moment.

"I am sorry this is so boring Clarisse, I just want you to be safe." He immediately thought he had crossed the carefully drawn line when Clarisse blushed a little.

"Oh no Joseph its quite alright. After all it is your job."

"Yes my job."

"Yes just you job." Clarisse looked into his eyes and his hand that was pointing out an escape route brushed hers and she caught her breath for a second.

She hoped her hadn't noticed her hesitation. Even though she knew that feeling like this was wrong she couldn't help it.

He looked at her and thought he saw something pass in her eyes but he wasn't sure. A bolt of lightening hit the ground not far from the palace and the power was immediately cut.

Clarisse gave a slight scream and Joe quickly moved around the desk to where she was.

"Clarisse are you all right? Your not hurt are you?" His hands began moving up and down her upper arms as a way to comfort her.

"No I am fine. Its just I am deathly afraid of loud noises and thunderstorms." She smiled as she realized just how close he was.

He pulled her up from her chair and looked her in the eyes. The fire from the fireplace still burning dimly.

"Well I am sure that is a fact many people of Genovia don't know about their queen."

She smiled one of her smiles he only had seen rarely. "Yes it probably is."

She looked up into his eyes and as he moved closer to her. His body only breaths away from hers. She liked the feeling of him being so close. She felt so safe, so secure.

He looked down to her mouth. Her lips looked so soft and inviting. He abruptly stopped moving his hands up and down her arms. He quickly took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

Her eyes seemed to be smiling up at him. He gently pressed his lips to hers, in a soft gentle kiss. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I am so sorry. I believe I have just crossed the line."

" I am afraid I have too," said Clarisse. She quickly covered his mouth in a steamy passion filled kiss. His hands coming to her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

For many minutes they stood there kissing each other and finally finding what both had wanted for so long.

The lights were quickly turned on as they both broke apart, reality setting in.

" I have wanted to do that for so long Clarisse, since the day I met you."

She blushed and looked around the room. Her eyes hurting a bit as reality flooded back in.

She gently placed a soft warm kiss to his lips, " I am so glad you finally did."

He traced the curve of her mouth with his finger. " No regrets?"

She smiled at him, "None."

Please review.. I didn't think it was that great but I really like reading reviews!


End file.
